


The Terrifying Case of Iplier Manor

by LilacMiracle



Series: Buzzfeed Unsolved/Markiplier Cinematic Universe (MCU) [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Fake Episode, Gen, goddamn i am proud of this, we be investigating the Manor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMiracle/pseuds/LilacMiracle
Summary: The video cuts to the intro for most ‘Supernatural’ episodes, with the building in the background being a version of the Manor, rendered in a 2-Dimensional style.The video then cuts to Ryan and Shane standing in front of the double doors to the Manor, with Ryan on the right and Shane on the left.“We are here at Iplier Manor, site of the Warfstache Disappearances, for this season’s finale and my one demon sacrifice for this season.”
Relationships: Celine | The Seer/Mark Fischbach, Celine | The Seer/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Series: Buzzfeed Unsolved/Markiplier Cinematic Universe (MCU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635757
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64





	The Terrifying Case of Iplier Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Quotation marks are Ryan narrating, bold is Shane speaking, italics are Ryan speaking, both bold and italics is the psychic, both bold and italics and in all caps is the spirit box
> 
> Beta read by [@mysterio-is-the-truth](https://mysterio-is-the-truth.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

The video opens on a series of clips that are presumably filmed later in the episode. The first clip shows Ryan in front of a broken mirror while looking over at Shane, asking, breathlessly, “What the fuck?” The second clip shows Ryan, still in front of the broken mirror, with a bottle of what is presumably holy water. He sprays it at Shane. The third and final clip shows Ryan, Shane, and a new person, all in a different room, this one with a wood fireplace, with a flashlight that has been brightly turned on. The flashlight switches off, and Ryan screams very loudly. 

The video then cuts to the intro for most ‘Supernatural’ episodes, with the building in the background being a version of the Manor, rendered in a 2-Dimensional style.

The video then cuts to Ryan and Shane standing in front of the double doors to the Manor, with Ryan on the right and Shane on the left.

“We are here at Iplier Manor, site of the Warfstache Disappearances, for this season’s finale and my one demon sacrifice for this season.”

_I’m really fucking scared, man. I -- I don’t wanna do this._

**It’s fiiiiiine. I mean, what’s the worst that’s gonna happen? Spooky lawyer ghosts?**

_We could die! We could disappear like those other people!_

**Only if the Colonel comes.**

“This house, if it is, in fact, inhabited by a demon, is by far the most dangerous location that we have ever investigated. As such, we have brought in a psychic to help us in our investigation.”

The new person from the third clip steps into frame. She appears to be an older woman with short, gray hair and loose clothes. She is wearing loose necklaces and an abundance of bracelets that hang off of her wrists.

_**Hello, my name is Lily, and I am here to help these two with their investigation on this Manor right here.** _

With that, the Ghoul Boys™ and Lily head inside of the Manor.

_I have a Bible and my holy water._

**You’re gonna be fine, Ryan.**

_I sure hope so._

“This episode is going to be rather out of the ordinary with regards to our other demon investigations, considering the fact that we have already covered the history of this house in our last True Crime episode. However, there are a few odd occurrences inside of these walls that were not covered in that video.”

The video cuts to black, fading into a black-and-white image of Mark Iplier. Ryan’s narration continues.

“This Manor has a long history of misery, being the place of many a divorce and untimely death, all of which were ruled to be by natural causes. Things start getting weird when the actor Mark Iplier buys the house for himself and his new wife, Celine Iplier, in early 1913. Investigators found a diary that is believed to have been owned by Celine Iplier. The entries in this diary paint a terrible picture -- Mark was being twisted into the form of a monster, wrote one entry.”

The image on the video had shifted into an image of Celine when Ryan mentioned her. Now, it shows an image of aged paper, with a message written in practiced cursive. A female voice begins to read:

> “Friday, February 20, 1914,
> 
> This house has become more and more oppressive. I sense darkness within it, and I think that Mark does as well. I am concerned, for if he feels what I can -- he is not trained in anything beyond our world, he has no access to what is past our mortal realm. For the house to make itself known, even to him, is a sign of something terrible.
> 
> I can feel him changing, shifting; he has been ever since he bought this place. Hell, he changed the moment he set foot through those damned doors. I don’t know what the house is twisting him into -- I just know that I won’t like the end result.”

  


There is a sound effect of the turning of a page, and the image onscreen is replaced by a new one -- another aged piece of paper, the same perfect penmanship, a different message that’s somehow even more ominous. The same voice begins to read:

>   
>  “Wednesday, August 5, 1914,
> 
> Mark hasn’t gotten a job in months. He quit the studio in June, and he keeps telling me that he’ll try for a job with another. He’s not going to, and I don’t have to be psychic to see that. He keeps wasting away in his office, today is no different. He keeps going to the wine cellar, but whenever I go, no wine is missing.
> 
> I don’t know what he’s doing. Mark’s beginning to scare me -- he fired our butler. Again. He wouldn’t have done that two years ago. This Mark isn’t the one I married two years ago, either. 
> 
> This house is twisting him, and I fear the image that he is being molded to. My concerns aren’t being listened to, either -- everyone’s saying it’s the stress of the War. That’s not it, wars don’t make men stay away from their wives for weeks at a time. Wars don’t make men fire staff member after staff member, or buy car after car, while doing nothing at all with the luxuries that they’ve bought. Wars don’t change men like Mark has changed.
> 
> I want my husband back. And I want this fucking house burned to the ground.”

  


Another page turn, another piece of paper. It’s still old, and still covered in Celine’s perfect handwriting. A new message is upon it.

>   
>  “Friday, May 14, 1915,
> 
> Mark is dead, and whatever’s walking around in his body isn’t him. I’ve mourned and made my peace with that. The thing wearing his face is a selfish and awful monster.
> 
> It still hosts parties like Mark did -- the same poker nights that are always won by (the writing is redacted. Written over it, in white, is “The District Attorney,” despite the fact that the person that it must be referring to won’t even be the DA for another 5 years), the same cocktail parties for the sole purpose of social climbing. Those parties are the same as before, which is almost insulting. The only difference is that Mark, our friends and I used to make fun of the pompous jerks, afterward. Now he sends them home with everyone else. He never speaks to me, either.
> 
> Parties are the only times I see my brother anymore. I miss Damien, almost more than I miss Mark. But I know that Damien is within reach. I know that I can worm my way past the monster, if only for a few hours. But Mark is too far gone to even be contacted through the beyond. I fear that I will never see him again, even after I die. That almost scares me more than the monster.”

  


Another entry.

>   
>  “Saturday, October 7, 1916,
> 
> William returned yesterday. He says to call him Colonel now, but I don’t think I ever will. It’s too impersonal, and it glorifies the War far too much. The War cost William his leg, and too many others their lives.
> 
> Will may be my only escape from the monster. He hasn’t let me leave this house in months, not even to see Damien. There’s a poker night on Tuesday, the 10th. I know that William will be there, and I know that the layout of the house will disorient him. When he gets lost in the house, I can find him. He’ll be away from ‘Mark,’ far enough away that I can convince him to run away with me. I know that he will, I know that he still loves me, even after our breakup, and even after my wedding.
> 
> I only have one chance to escape. William is my last hope, and if I fail, my fate will be at the hands of the monster.
> 
> At times like this, I think of my husband. My real husband. I miss Mark dearly, but I know that I could never bear to look at him if he came back. His image has been far too tainted by the thing that is wearing his face.
> 
> This will be my final entry. I am hiding this diary in the hopes that it may one day be found by those who may purchase this accursed Manor. Know that if I have mysteriously died or disappeared, it was caused by something taking the form of Mark Iplier. 
> 
> Know that this Manor isn’t safe.” 

  


_Well that was something._

**That was an adventure. We’ve got body snatchers, we’ve got cursed houses, we’ve got reclusive husbands. Hell, this would make a great book!**

_(wheeze)_

“These diary entries tell the horrifying tale of Celine Iplier, who was terrorized by the demon within this very Manor. It took the form of her husband, Mark Iplier, whom she was later able to divorce. She regained her maiden name, which has now been lost, along with many other names of those present at the party almost exactly four years later.”

_What’s weird -- and I mean it’s really fucking weird -- is she did still disappear mysteriously. With whatever made itself look like her ex-husband._

**That is weird, yeah, but it’s also four years later. I think it’s a coincidence.**

_But it’s four years to the day!_

**Coincidence. Although -- this does paint Warfstache in a whole new light.**

_It does, actually. He’s the hero now!_

**Good for him.**

“Speaking of Warfstache, we are now going to be entering the room that matched the location of his supposed ‘séance room.’ When it was investigated, there was no evidence of anything supernatural at all, though it doesn’t hurt to look.”

The crew enters the room, which is set up with a table in the center. Around it are three chairs, presumably meant for Shane, Ryan, and Lily. There are three lit candles sitting on the center of the table.

**_We are going to be performing a séance in this room, the one where Damien and Celine allegedly disappeared. We will be attempting to contact their departed spirits, in the hopes that they will be able to give us answers as to the events that transpired in this house._ **

Shane, Ryan, and Lily all sit at the table. They join hands around the table, encircling it.

**_Close your eyes, everyone._ **

Shane, Ryan, and Lily all close their eyes.

**_We are reaching out to one or both of the twins Damien and Celine, who disappeared in this house in the year 1920. If either of you are present, please send us a sign._ **

Nothing happens for a moment. The room is silent, the only light coming from the flames of the candles.

Lily visibly shudders.

_**Something is here. I do not know who, or what, it is. Ryan, if you could ask your first question?** _

_Yes. Are you Damien or Celine?_

_**I -- I just felt a “No.” In my head. I don’t think that it’s either of them.** _

_Are you, or were you, human?_

_**Another “No.”** _

_Are you a demon?_

Lily breathes deeply, as if steeling herself.

_**“Yes.”** _

Ryan visibly tenses. Shane continues his questioning.

**Are you the demon that looked like the actor guy?**

Lily becomes unnaturally still for a moment, as if she’s listening to something that nobody else can hear.

_**It -- it says that it never looked like him. It never possessed him. It just ... spoke to him. Are you intending to harm anyone in this circle tonight?** _

Silence. The video cuts ahead, almost imperceptibly, as everyone is still in the same position as before.

_**Fifteen minutes have passed with no answer. The demon has ended the séance.** _

Lily opens her eyes and releases Shane and Ryan’s hands. The others follow suit.

_I’m really freaking out now._

**You’ve got your holy water, man. And your Bible.**

_I -- yeah. I have holy water and I’m not afraid to use it._

**You think it was telling the truth? About not possessing the guy?**

_Are you actually admitting that a real demon was talking to us?_

**I’m not admitting anything. I’m invested in the story, though.**

_The story._

**Yeah, the story. Was the guy possessed like the wife says, or did he just become a total douche? Fame can do that to people, you know.**

_You didn’t need fame for that, you dick._

**Shush, you.**

“After the séance, we’re going to be walking around the Manor so that Lily can get a general sense of the place and if there’s anything that she can pick up on that we haven’t.”

_**I would just like to say, before we leave this room -- I can feel something here. Unrelated to the recent séance.** _

Ryan hesitates, then says, 

_Please elaborate._

_**Something ... bad ... happened here. In this room. I sense feelings of confusion, betrayal, loss ... regret. I -- hang on.** _

She moves to another area of the room, closing in on herself.

_**Something terrible happened, right in this spot. Somebody died right here. The thing is, though, I can usually sense if it’s a masculine or a feminine presence. I can definitively say that there was at least one masculine presence, the one that died in this spot. But the other ... seems to alternate between the two. And not in a natural way, either; it feels like a woman was possessed by something male. These ‘presences’ aren’t here right now, though, Ryan, you can relax.** _

Ryan had tensed up, but now he relaxed slightly after Lily told him to.

_**These are ... echoes of people that were here, ones that went through something awful. These echoes feel very similar to each other, at least, the masculine one and the feminine part of the other. I think that Damien and Celine did die here. I can also sense that they are still wandering this plane, still stuck roaming the mortal realm ... but they left this Manor long ago. We won’t see any of them tonight.** _

With that, she exits the room, beckoning for Shane and Ryan to follow.

“Our first stop is by an object that most paranormal investigators have agreed is one of the most active places in this Manor.”

The crew stops near a broken mirror on the first floor of the building. There is a large hole just to the left of the center of the mirror.

_**There is a lot of energy here. You boys might like to use your ‘Spirit Box’ here later. I can feel ... quite a lot, a lot of people, a lot of emotion, right here. I can feel an echo of a man, just over there.** _

She points to an area just past the mirror, towards what appears to be a room with large double doors leading outside. They are covered by curtains, and made almost completely of glass.

_**There is a sense of ... pity. Towards him, from someone over here. This mirror feels ... empty. Not empty as in ‘there’s nothing there,’ but empty as in apathetic. Someone fought desperately, kicked and screamed and did everything in their power to get someone, anyone, to help them ... but nobody came. So, they slowly gave up. The fight drained until they finally realized that nobody would, or even could, save them. Now they’re trapped in the eternal hell of the mirror, abandoned by those they thought to be friends. I ... don’t know where that came from, I’m sorry.** _

_Don’t be._

_**Well, I can tell you that the presence in the mirror was human, but now they’re a spirit. Neither a masculine nor feminine presence, but I think that that discrepancy is a natural one. I can also feel ... something familiar, similar to the room we were in a few minutes ago.** _

_The séance room?_

_**Yes. It is only an echo, but it feels ... powerful. Very, very powerful. And ... angry. On a quest for revenge, hoping to right the wrongs done unto it. Them. It feels like multiple people in one echo, which ... I don’t like that. But ... that echo held the souls of Damien and Celine, but ... not. It was them, but broken. Only bits and pieces of their souls were pieced together into this ... amalgamation. I just ... I really don’t like the energy over here anymore. May we go on?** _

_Of course._

Shane and Ryan hang back a bit.

_That was intense. Maybe it possessed her? A bit? Or the thing in the mirror was lonely, and went kind of overboard in expressing itself. Maybe?_

**We can ask it with the Spirit Box later. Of course, I would not be at all opposed if you didn’t want to.**

_Why? You scared, Shane?_

**It’s loud and annoying and, frankly, if I don’t have to hear it then I wouldn’t mind at all.**

_Yeah, it is kind of loud and annoying._

**Thank you.**

_But we’re still doing it._

***sigh***

The video cuts to the crew walking around various hallways and into various rooms. A few occasional creaks and thumps can be heard, but they’re all easily explainable as the house settling. It is uneventful, until Lily suddenly stops at the top of a balcony on the second floor. Shane and Ryan turn around to see her grasping at the rail with a white-knuckled grip, her eyes squeezed shut.

_**I ... someone died here. Someones, actually. Two people died in this general area.** _

_Can you tell us if you have any idea of who?_

_**Yes. I need a moment, though.** _

She walks back to a window that she had passed a moment ago. She kneels below it, her head bowed. She stands again.

_**I can feel it. A man died right here, very suddenly. I would say that I smell gunpowder, but I don’t smell it, I only sense it. This man wanted justice, he wanted answers for ... I’m sorry. I don’t know.** _

_That’s alright. Can you give any more insight as to who he was?_

_**Yes. Something about him is very ... fixed. He stuck to what he knew, and what he was familiar with. He always had a partner, even though none of them lived to tell the tale.** _

_The Detective._

_**That seems to make sense, considering everything that I’m getting from him. I think his name was ... “Abe.”** _

_Thank you. Now, can you tell us anything about the other death?_

_**Yes. It was over here, I believe.** _

She walks back to the balcony, gripping the rail. She never looks over the edge, instead staring into the camera.

_**It was just as sudden as Abe’s. A gunshot. They were trying to help their partner, though they didn’t blame the culprit. Everyone was high-strung at the time, and the Detective was ‘poking the bear,’ at least, that’s what I’m getting from them.** _

_Their partner ... this must be where the District Attorney died._

_**This feels eerily similar to the spirit in the mirror.** _

One could hear a pin drop, with how silent it got. After a moment, Lily continued.

_**They were shot, and then they fell over this balcony right here, all the way to the ground below.** _

Lily looks over the railing, gripping it with both hands. Her knuckles are white, when suddenly she reaches out, screaming,

_**IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I SWEAR!** _

It echoes in the hall for a moment. Everyone, even Shane, stands there in stunned silence. Lily retracts her hand, resting both gently upon the railing. She looks down. Her eyes are closed. She murmurs, softly, almost to herself,

_**It’s not fair, is it?** _

Lily shudders and looks up and around, coming back to herself. She folds her arms tightly across her chest and breezes past the camera, murmuring, 

_**I’m sorry, I have to go. I’ll be in the last room.** _

The video shows Shane and Ryan looking at each other in confusion and concern. The video shows the crew chasing after her for a bit, then cutting to a room with a couch and a fireplace, with a hardwood floor. It is the room that was shown in one of the clips that was played at the beginning of the video, the clip with the flashlights. Lily is there, with Shane and Ryan. Lily is standing in front of the fireplace.

_Are you sure that you want to do this?_

_**Yes, I’m sure. The flashlights will provide a mode of communication, so nothing will have to use me. This will actually be the safest thing that we have done thus far -- provided, of course, that we continue to adhere to the rules of proper conduct.**_

_What are those? We haven’t heard of any kind of rules, except for not to directly incite anything to speak._

_**No, that’s not what I meant. You received general advice, of the kind that could be used in contact with any run-of-the-mill demon. This one, however, requires a bit of ... decorum. Most powerful demons are like that, and this Entity is no exception.** _

_What are these rules, exactly?_

_**You don’t need to worry, I’ll let you know if you come close to breaking any. Just continue as you were.** _

_Okay, well, if you’re sure ..._

“We are currently sitting in the room that contained the makeshift crime scene, that was supposed to belong to Mark Iplier. The area that the body supposedly occupied was in front of that fireplace right there -” he gestured over to the fireplace “- and it is also here that he reportedly died. Once again, this was covered in our True Crime video, however, there are a few supernatural elements that we neglected to mention. Specifically, Warfstache’s reports of the body having disappeared less than 24 hours after it was discovered.”

**The “poof” strikes again.**

_(uneasy laughter)_

“There is no evidence to suggest that this body was moved through supernatural means, in fact, there is also no real evidence to suggest that a body was even here in the first place. The crude shape of a body lying on the ground was constructed of white tape, however, it was not likely that it was constructed by actual authorities, given that no records definitively place a body in this spot.”

_Not to mention that the tape structure had a dick on it._

**Wait, really? Like, the real outline had a dick?**

_Yep._

**(disbelieving laughter)**

“Additionally, many tests have been performed in this area to determine whether any bodily fluids, fingerprints, or any kind of remnant of a human body was present in this area. All that was found was half of a thumbprint, which could not be identified.”

_The thumbprint was in the general area of where the thumb would have been, judging from the tape, but that’s not enough conclusive evidence to say, “yes, Mark Iplier did die here.”_

**It could’ve been any thumbprint, from anyone who was making the tape thing.**

_Yeah. Personally, I think that it was Iplier’s, but some may not exactly be inclined to believe that._

Lily takes the end of Ryan’s narration as her cue to begin investigating the room for an echo or a presence of any kind.

_**There was death here, but ... I do not sense any emotion from the victim. That’s ... very odd.** _

_The “victim?” So the person that died here, were they mur-_

_**NO!!!** _

Ryan and Shane glance at each other in shock.

_**Don’t say that word. It’s a rule for this demon.** _

Ryan gives a shaky exhale.

_Thanks._

_**But to answer your question ... yes. The victim was ... killed by someone else.** _

_Do you have any idea who?_

_**I ... barely. He seems very similar to the man I sensed earlier, the one who was pitied by something near the mirror. I know it isn’t much, but ...** _

_Thanks anyway, Lily. Now, let’s get into Shane’s favorite part ..._

**It’s flashlight time!**

A flashlight is set up as usual, with the setting almost hovering between on and off. It’s currently on, but it would be very easy to turn off completely. 

_Okay, my first question: is anyone or anything with us right now? Please turn the flashlight off if you are willing to communicate._

The flashlight doesn’t change for a bit. Then, slowly, it dims and turns off. Ryan tenses up immediately, while Shane hardly reacts.

_**For the record ... this does feel very similar to the demon from earlier.** _

**If you’re a demon, turn it back on!**

The flashlight turns on almost immediately. It is shining rather brightly, brighter than before. Ryan shrinks back a bit. Shane, however, is laughing.

**Turn it off ... if you’re gonna kill us!**

The light turns off, and Ryan screams. Shane laughs at Ryan’s reaction.

**Okay, demon, just one more question before Ryan starts talking ... turn the flashlight back on if you’re gonna disappear us like those other guys.**

The camera focuses on the flashlight for a few minutes, but it remains off.

**Wow, we’re not even gonna be a mystery? You’re just gonna kill us and not even bother making it interesting? You have no taste.**

Shane is shaking his head in mock disappointment as Ryan laughs uneasily.

**I am gonna be slaughtered in cold blood, and when I do I want it to be a goddamned mystery! I wanna be on Buzzfeed Unsolved! Fuck you!**

Ryan is laughing louder now, and is beginning to relax.

_Okay, uh, let’s get down to business. Did you kill the inhabitants of this Manor in October of 1920?_

The flashlight remains off, immobile.

**I think I scared him off.**

_**Try one more question, Ryan?** _

_Okay. Did you enable, or help along in any way, the deaths of the inhabitants of this Manor in October 1920?_

The flashlight remains off for a moment. Then, slowly, it dimly turns itself on. Ryan jumps, but doesn’t freak out as badly as before. 

_I ... I think that we’re done with the flashlights tonight._

**Awww!**

Shane pouts, while Ryan grabs the flashlight and turns it off. Lily stands, and nods at Ryan and Shane. 

_**It seems that it is time to make my leave. Goodbye, you two.**_

Lily begins to walk away, as Ryan and Shane wave a short goodbye. Then as soon as she is about to leave the room, she stops and turns back. 

_**Good luck. You’ll need it.** _

Then, she walks out of frame. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](https://lilacmiracle.tumblr.com/) for shitty update memes


End file.
